cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Righteous Fist
=The Righteous Fist Constitution= Quote Have the courage to say no. Have the courage to face the truth. Do the right thing because it is right. These are the magic keys to living your life with integrity. -W. Clement Stone Mission Statement As a democracy, The Righteous Fist is dedicated to establishing an alliance that serves the people. The opinions of each and every member are equal regardless of seniority or nation size. The government of The Righteous Fist will serve as leaders but will not impose their will upon the rest of the alliance. The Righteous Fist stands by the people, for the people and not just for the interests of the few. Regardless of the situation, The Righteous Fist will stand on the side of honor and integrity. The Righteous Fist will fight to preserve these two noble ideals regardless of the opposition. Article I: Membership i) To become a member of The Righteous Fist, applicants must first register on the forum. ii) After registering on the forum, applicants must complete a brief application and post it once it is completed in the Enlistment section of the forums. iii) All nations posting an application will also be required to take the following oath to confirm their willingness to uphold the ideals of The Righteous Fist. I Leader Name, leader of Name, do hereby swear to uphold the The Righteous Fist Constitution. I will be loyal and in no way compromise TRF or fellow members. I understand that as a member of TRF, I represent the entirety of the alliance and as such will promote the alliance in a positive way to the rest of the Verse. I also understand that TRF is a defensive alliance and will not use my nation's military to threaten or initiate hostilities against another nation outside the boundaries laid out in Article IV. iv) All members of TRF are required to set their Alliance Affiliation to The Righteous Fist. v) TRF is a multi-colored alliance and will not use this factor as a way to discriminate against an applicant. vi) Any member of TRF that is found in violation of the Constitution is eligible for immediate expulsion from the alliance pending a majority vote from the General Assembly. vii) The Council as well as the General Assembly reserve the right to deny a nation's application for any reason they deem necessary. In the case that a nation's application for membership to TRF is denied, a formal statement will be issued explaining why that decision has been made. Article II: Rights of TRF Members i) Every nation has the right to live in peace and the right to protect itself from a hostile force. ii) Every nation has the right to openly voice their opinion. iii) Every nation has the right to propose new legislation and to challenge current laws. iv) Every nation has the right to vote on an issue that affects them and the alliance. v) Every nation has the right to call for impeachment hearings against any nation currently holding a Secretary position. Immediately following a call for impeachment, the General Assembly must maintain a majority vote in order to impeach the Secretary in question. Article III: Government A) Structure i) The Righteous Fist will be governed by the collective voice of the people as a direct democracy. ii) Legislation passes if it attains a majority vote in the General Assembly. iii) In the case of a tie in the General Assembly, the Cabinet votes on the issue and must attain a majority vote for the motion to pass. iv) Only the discussion of military tactics and intelligence are exclusive to the Cabinet. The discussion of any other subject should be brought before the General Assembly. B) Cabinet i) President-Oversees all of TRF and serves as supervisor to the other Secretaries. ii) Secretary of Commerce-Supervises the Infrastructure Development Program and organizes tech deals. iii) Secretary of Defense-Organizes the TRF Army and prepares members for any potential conflicts. iv) Secretary of Education-Informs TRF members about various CN guides and educates members about CN. v) Secretary of State-Serves as chief ambassador for TRF and is responsible for creating better relationships with other alliances. C) Terms i) Each Secretary will be elected by the General Assembly by popular vote. ii) The term for each Secretary will be 3 months. Article IV: Military Exercises i) No attacks on aligned nations. ii) No attacks on nations from the red color sphere. iii) Only unaligned nations who have been at least 5 days inactive may be attacked. =History= The Early Days The Righteous Fist was founded by Seixas and Thizzland on 12/9/07. Together, they sought to form a leftist alliance based on the respective ideals of direct democracy and anarchism. Their first treaty was with the Communist Party of Cybernations and The Righteous Fist continued to prosper by reaching such milestones as 50 members and establishing a protectorate with Old Guard. Growth and Development The Righteous Fist was a fast growing alliance and attracted many members because of its dedication to protecting the rights of all its members and its more relaxed approach to the game. Although the alliance was composed of 100 or more members during this period, the growth of the alliance was fairly stagnant in terms of nation strength. The Righteous Fist fought in the War of the Coalition when they came to the defense of their close ally, Old Guard. They fought well and proved valuable because they were in a position to attack many of the targets that its allies could not. The war proved a success for The Righteous Fist and they came out looking to revamp an obsolete charter and become stronger than ever. Merger with The International After the war, The Righteous Fist still experienced fairly stagnant growth. A merger with Strength through Honor did not cure the problem and many members were deleted through inactivity. Around this time period, The Righteous Fist signed an MDoAP with the Communist Party of Cybernations and joined the Cadre bloc. However, some members felt that the alliance was slowly dying. There was a proposal made by the Communist Party of Cybernations to form a large leftist alliance via a merger. The Righteous Fist was invited to join the new alliance. While many members enthusiastically approved of the idea, a sizable number of the members were against it because they did not wish to align themselves with communism or break any treaty with their very close ally, Old Guard. In the end, around half the members left to join The International on 1/20/2009 while the remaining half sought to defend their beloved alliance and to demonstrate their friendship to Old Guard. Present The Righteous Fist is a direct democracy and is no longer a leftist alliance. The alliance aims to increase their alliance strength via nation development rather then through recruitment. On 2/16/09, The Righteous Fist once again passed 500K NS and hopes to continue to show that their alliance is far from dead. =Current Government= The current officials are governing on a provisional basis after about half the alliance left to join The International on 20 January 2009. The first elections will be held on 1 May 2009. President: stangad Secretary of Commerce: The Great Darren Secretary of Defense: Diskus Secretary of Education: Beckster Secretary of State Hongtiger =Treaties= MDoAP *The Steadfast Friends Treaty-'Old Guard ODP *Two Righteous Alliances Treaty-'United under Scorn